Heatwave
by snappleapple518
Summary: She scrolled through her list of contacts until she found Ely, Jake. “Ohhh, he is going to kill me!” Sam mumbled. A very sleepy Jake Ely picked up. “Oh, my goodness! Are you on drugs?” Jake shouted into the phone. R & R Please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom Stallion, nor do I want to. But it is a great series… mostly cause of Jake… so yeah : )

**Heatwave:**

It was the kind of night that makes a person _wish _for death. It was three o'clock in the morning and Sam Forster lay in her bed surrounded by her own sweat.

"Oh, my gosh… I must have lost three pounds already." She muttered to herself.

It was a hundred and four degrees in Sam's little Nevada town that evening and unfortunately Sam did not have air conditioning… and neither did Jen.

"Ugghh…" Sam groaned and rolled over, "this is ridiculous." Sam gave a final moan and stumbled out of bed. It was time for a drastic move.

Sam walked over to her nightstand and flipped open her plain black cell phone. It was a TracFone and the only kind that her father would allow her to have after she'd racked up the fines on her normal phone. She scrolled through her list of contacts until she found Ely, Jake.

"Ohhh, he is going to _kill _me!" Sam mumbled.

The phone rang a number of times before a very sleepy Jake Ely picked up.

"Oh, my goodness! Are you on drugs?!" Jake shouted into the phone.

"Jake? I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You better be…" Jake growled.

"Okay, so… can I come over?" Sam asked the question before she had a chance to think about it anymore.

"And I repeat: are you on drugs!?"

"No, I actually haven't been able to get my hand on any narcotics this evening, Jake… but it seems like you highly recommend them."

"What? No! Sam! Why are you calling me at three in the morning? Because I assure you… that is _not _normal."

"I want to come over."

"Why?" Jake asked, completely perplexed.

"You have AC right?"

"Yes…"

"Please…. Can I come? I'll be quiet. I'll just sit in your living room or something… I'm dying! I must have lost ten pounds already! And if you leave me at my house I will be a skeleton by the time we have to go to school tomorrow." Sam threatened.

There was an extremely long pause (the kind that only Jake Ely can create).

"How are you going to get here?"

Another pause.

"I was… I was kind of hoping that you could come and get me."

"Wow… you really _are _on drugs."

"Don't tell my dad." Sam joked.

Jake ignored her, "Be ready, I'll be there in five."

--

Sam wrote a short note to her father and Bryanna explaining the situation, and by the time she had signed her name Jake had arrived.

"Thank you soooo much!" she yelped as she climbed into the passenger seat of his jeep. She almost hugged him and then she remembered that she and Jake didn't do that kind of stuff – _ever_.

"I'm not going to say 'no problem' because it was in fact _quite _a problem. You ready?"

"Yup."

Jake said nothing to her the whole of the ride. Jake was normally pretty silent, and being woken up at three in the morning certainly hadn't done anything for his social skills.

When they arrived at Three Ponies' Ranch Sam could almost feel the cool air on her skin. When she actually entered the kitchen and really felt it she was sure she had never felt anything like it before.

Sam spun around and gave Jake a big hug; though all the while she was very much aware that they didn't do stuff like that.

"I love your guts, Jake Ely!" she exclaimed and then her face flushed as she realized how awkward that sounded, "or… rather, your air-conditioning system?" Jake ignored her and proceeded farther into the kitchen.

"You know your way around… so; uh… you want something to eat?" Jake asked, gesturing to the refrigerator.

"Um… sure." Jake threw open the fridge and his eyes widened slightly (but remember this is Jake, so only ever-so slightly) when he saw the lack of food.

"So… it appears we have… nothing? You want a coke?"

"Sure," Sam nodded, "coke sounds good."

Jake passed her a can of coke and grabbing one for himself he sat down at the table next to her.

"Ohhh, darn!" he said after a moment, literally smacking himself in the forehead, "coke has about a bazillion grams of caffeine in it. You're going to be awake all night!"

Sam laughed.

"Jake, you are not my father, nor are you my nutritionist."

"Yes… but I _am _a tired guy who needs some sleep." Jake pointed out.

"True… so, you want me to stop drinking it?" Sam asked.

"Nahh…" Jake shook his head, "I wasn't planning on getting any sleep tonight anyways."

"Good, cause I wasn't going to stop drinking it anyways." Jake rolled his eyes.

There was a small pause as they each sipped their colas.

"So… what are we going to do?" Sam asked after a minute or two.

"Uhh… we could… watch a movie?" he sounded absolutely mortified by this idea.

"Okay, " Sam agreed anyways, "you got anything good?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." Sam laughed.

They eventually decided on a mutually agreeable film, popped the disc into the DVD player, and settled down – Jake on the couch, and Sam in the recliner.

The movie had only reached the beginning credits when trouble arose.

Sam had gotten her hands on the remote, and it just so happened that she enjoyed subtitles. Jake, to say the least, did not. Sam put them on anyways.

"Sam. Turn those stupid things off."

"No, thanks." Sam grinned with satisfaction.

"Yes."

"No. I have the remote, and I like subtitles, and I say no."

"Well, I do not like subtitles, this is my house, that is my remote, and you're sitting in my air-condition, and I say NO."

"Excuse me, but you do not _own _this house."

"More than you do."

"Duh." Sam rolled her eyes. He was so aggravating.

"Turn off the subtitles!" Jake commanded, his mustang eyes blazing.

"Or _what_?" Sam taunted.

"Or… or, I'll make you!"

"Oh, puhleaseee."

"I'm dead serious, Sam!" Jake whisper-shouted as he stood up and made his way across the room, "Turn them off!"

Sam stood up with the remote clenched her hand, marched over to Jake and shouted in his face, "Make me!"

For a moment their faces were uncomfortably close, and then Jake grabbed the remote out her hand. He pointed it at the television and turned off the subtitles, and before she could protest he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

Sam's body protested for a moment, and then fell into his. She felt her body flood with the heat she had been trying to avoid all night. Her body pulsated, and her appendages felt as if they were on fire.

"Jake?" Sam was confused, and pulled away from him, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He replied in an aggravated tone, as if he didn't like being interrupted.

"Okay." She responded stupidly, and they continued.

The heat rushed back around her. She had come over here to avoid the head, and here it was… but in a way that she totally didn't mind.

It was Jake that pulled away this time.

"We better stop."

"Why?"

Jake tilted his head to the side, making Sam notice his sculpted profile, and beautiful mustang eyes for the first time. How could she have not noticed him before?

"I don't know… it just seemed like the I should say that." He laughed quietly.

"Oh… right." Sam lifted her finger up to her mouth, feeling the absence of where his had been.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment. They had finally found the thing that had been right in front of them all these years.

"That'll teach you to put on subtitles." Jake grinned.

Sam looked to where the remote was, ran over and put them on again.

"Oh my," Jake gasped, and thins time he ran over and kissed her without bothering to turn off the subtitles.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime." Sam mumbled.

"Sometime very soon." Jake suggested through heavy breath.

Jake continued to kiss her even as he pushed her onto the recliner. They eventually stopped kissing and sat on the recliner together, her small hand in his larger one.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"I like this."

"Me too." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Promise me we can do it again?"

"Well… I would be very upset if we didn't."

"Good." Sam nodded in affirmation.

"But how about no more for tonight?" Jake suggested. He looked over at the TV. He'd even consented to allow the subtitles to stay (not that they were watching the movie anyways).

"That's fine. You're not _that _hot." Sam grinned mischievously at him. He leaned in and started to kiss her for the fourth time.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Sam pulled away and scolded, "I came over here to _escape _the heatwave."

He started to laugh uncontrollably as she laid her head on his chest. She liked the feel of it. Eventually the two fell asleep on the recliner with her head buried in his chest.

Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, Jake's brother Quinn came stumbling down the stairs around five o'clock and saw them.

He rolled his eyes, and mumbled to himself, "It's about time."

--

_Okay, so don't tell me that everyone is out of character. I already know that. I kind of liked it. Lol. Well… hopefully if you read this you'll review. Tell me what you thought._

_Thanks again for reading,_

_Snappleapple518_


End file.
